


Witches O.o

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fear, Glory Hole, Magic, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter





	Witches O.o

Living with witches wasn’t something you wanted when the entire village had formed through evil and misfortune. The village was populated by witched who desired power, who had been cast out by regular humans.

This particular village was sadistic in every sense, singling out anyone who seemed even the slightest submissive. Which happened to be Riley.

Riley was accident prone and somehow managed to get himself stuck in the wall trying to crawl through and capture a little squirrel, and he could have used his magic if he hadn’t been so far behind on his studies. He didn’t even know what spell to cast at this point.

He was only stuck for about ten minutes when he felt some snickering, cold fingertips tugging down his pants.

“H-hey!” he protested, pushing his legs together when he felt someone reach for his cock. The voices were muffled by the thick wall, which made Riley agitated because he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

With a bright red face, he tried kicking out, but whoever was there was clearly up to date on their spell work, because his legs were pulled out wide, vines wrapping around his ankles to hold them there.

Riley yelped when he felt a wet slob of spit land directly on his hole, his eyes widening in realisation when he felt something circling his entrance.

“Stop!” he pleaded, wiggling his ass the best he could to get away from them. He heard laughter and felt two pairs of hands.

On the other side, two men couldn’t believe their luck. Of course this clumsy idiot had gotten stuck in such a convenient place. The smaller man already had his dry cock lined up with the boy’s hole, both men holding his hips to keep him from squirming so much.

The man’s two inch thick, dry cock thrust into the virgin boy, and the men laughed when they heard his scream. The man stared at the stretched hole around him. It almost hurt how tight it was, but he was getting hornier the more the boy cried, and he thrust into the warm hole quickly.

Riley had never been in so much pain. His ass was giving the violent fucker some lubrication, but it still hurt. He felt the other attacker touching his cock, playing with his tip as if curious. He felt something touching his tip, something that definitely wasn’t a finger, and it circled his urethra.

The larger man, who was playing with the boy’s cock, had a wand in his pocket. It was supposed to be for the children who were still learning magic, who used wands to assist them. The men had been transporting a load of them, but there was better use to put it to.

The small tip of the wand breached Riley’s urethra, opening is dick hole as the smaller man continued to fuck into the boy. Riley cried and begged them to stop as the larger man continued to push the thin wand into his cock, thrusting it in with the precum that was beginning to leak out from the prostate stimulation.

The smaller man shot his seed into the boy, who sobbed when he felt the warmth inside him. The larger man pulled the wand out so he could have his turn. Once the smaller man pulled out, the larger one got into place. His cock was thicker than the other man’s, and he smirked as he pushed his knob in slowly, watching the ring of muscle close around him. He thrust in the rest of the way quickly, bottoming out and staying still, biting his lip as the boy’s insides throbbed and clenched around him.

The other man took the other place with the wand. He took a thicker one, spitting on it and pushing it in the boy’s cock slowly.

Riley squealed in pain, trying to wriggle away again as his cock was stretched even more painfully than his ass. The man thrust the wand into the boy’s dick, as the other man fucked into the boy slowly, using his magic on his own cock. He watched his cock double in both length and girth, and Riley screamed and tried to kick, the cock stretching him wider, pushing deeper than what was comfortable.

“Stop!” he begged loudly, their movements not hesitating. The man fucked into him, and when he finally shot his cum Riley’s eyes widened.

The man felt the cum erupt from his balls, which he’d tripled in size. He felt it pouring out his cock like piss, only it was a continuous stream of white semen gushing into the boy’s intestines. As the cum stopped, he conjured a plug and shoved it into the boy’s ass as he pulled out, plugging the cum inside of him as the man’s cock went back to its original size.

“Let’s go before they yell at us,” the smaller man said, shoving the wand a little further into Riley’s cock, causing him to yelp. As the men walked away, the vines let his legs go, and the wall opened slightly.

Riley wiggled out, slumping painfully onto his knees, looking down at his inflated belly. He reached behind him and winced as he pulled the plug out, and sighed in relief as the cum poured out of his ass and onto the floor. He stared at his cock in horror, the 1cm thick wand half disappeared inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled it out of his cock, before leaning against the wall.

Why did this have to happen to him?


End file.
